Markings
by Railey
Summary: In which Naruto and Sasuke come to trust again, sharing a bit of their saliva, on a sticky summer day in Konohana. NaruSasu only


Author: Railey  
Title: Markings  
Manga: Naruto  
Pairing: NarutoXSasuke  
Listening To: Shiny Toy Guns: (Don't cry out) (Stripped Redone) Rammstein: (Stripped) The Blood Hound Gang: (The Bad Touch) T.A.T.U & Rammstein: (Odno I T Zhe)  
Summary: In which Naruto and Sasuke come to trust again, sharing a bit of their saliva, on a sticky summer day in Konohana.

Author Notes: I've re-written this a few times and I think this will do. The others were a bit long and I didn't want to make chapters out of a simple thought. Hope you SasuNaru lovers enjoy. I sort of left this open purpose: To those who didn't think I ended this right your correct. Its a sort of challenge to you, the readers, to make another chapter (or two or three, doesn't bug me) extending the circumstances and making a more elaborate plot line... and have fun? All cards are on the table for format. Just mail me at and I'll post it up here.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was all he could do not to touch that tummy.

It was smooth, tan and well sculpted; though it was to be expected of a child that spent almost all of his life outside. That and throwing in being a ninja couldn't hurt; exercising and being fit was his job.

Late afternoon on one of their only days free, the sun was high and the training had become rigorous. Both partners were sweating, the moistness gathered at their hairline and dripped down their temples. Some drops slid down the back of their neck. They tried shaking it off, but ignoring it made the heat so much worse; so they stripped their outer layer, an orange jacket and white hakama top.

Punches flew again, bushin evaporated and fire scorched the air, though Sasuke regretted it later. His mouth was hot, jaw slung open, but a kick flew by his face; dirt sprinkled into his open mouth.

Disgusted he stuck out his tongue, raking it along his upper teeth. "Naruto, stop." He ordered calmly.

"What, teme? Tired already!" he exclaimed, swallowing a small bit of saliva, coating his dry throat.

The Uchiha shook his head, pulling off his under mesh top revealing his white chest. Rolling his shoulders, cracking his knuckles and stretching his back; he also licked a bit the Uzumaki's of blood from his held kunai slowly dragging his tongue across the sharp edges. Their pile of clothes sat under a sunny tree side, his water clearly warm at the touch. He tossed another bottle to his sparring partner. "You'll get dehydrated if you don't drink up." Sipping calmly and advising the blonde. Naruto nodded, unscrewing the cap and tilting his head back to drink, his adams apple bobbing as he chugged it down.

"Ah!" he sighed, tossing the empty container back. Sasuke caught it easily, packing it into the light sack he brought, then sat on the stump of a demolished tree.

Blinking, monetarily hiding his bright blue eyes, the fox whipped off both his black tee and mesh, carelessly chucking them into the growing pile. He neatly toned muscles bulged slightly, his triceps and biceps flexing as he arched his shirts through the air.

However, Sasuke wasn't looking at his arms, his attention was caught at his abs; or rather what was on them.

Naruto's spiral 'tattoo' glistened slightly, the sweat leaving a trail of moisture. The old writing scribbled around, branching out here and there from the center. Sasuke licked his lips. Naruto bent forward and back, cracking his joints. He hooked his hand to the back of his neck, letting it loose and sliding down the front of his chest and a finger slipping into his lowrise sweatpants pocket, spacing with his sun lightened eyes. Sasuke grimaced.

He made a face, thinking all too noticeably, and staring just to add to the pot of out of character traits the desired boy noticed. The Sasuke swallowed hard, his throat making a gulping noise; his face gained a tint of pink evenly over the surface. Naruto's fox-like hearing could just make out a faint thumping and whispers coming out of Sasuke's minutely moving mouth. He made a face, turning his head fully towards his companion.

"Mou, Sasuke-"

"Naruto," he interrupted, indicating with his hand," come here, would you." His wrist flicked up and down, palm at the floor. He shifted, stepping with his left, right, then left again and stopped.

"What do you want, teme?" He almost put his hands on his hips, almost; he stayed with keeping his fingers hooked into his pockets, an irritated and curious frown over his mouth while stepping forward. His stomach muscles twitched when Sasuke lightly brushed his fingers over them. He reflexively stepped back but stopped himself just in time to be noticed. Knitting his eyebrows together he placed a steady hand on the top of the black hair.

"What…" he heard whispered from Sasuke. Looking down at the man trained on his tummy he sighed, moving the pale fingers up and down as his diaphragm inflated. "It's a seal." His hand moved back and forth as the Uchiha nodded. "The 4th sealed the nine tailed Kyuubi inside of me with it."

"Iruka-sensei says I was supposed to be a heroic relic but instead I'm hated for being the fox, when I'm not. I'm just Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke's fingers traced the spiral with his fingertips, the red captivating his full attention. Naruto's breath hitched in his throat and his fingers flexed closed around the gripped head when Sasuke's fingers touched a particularly sensitive spot on his pelvis.

Smirking as he does, Sasuke thought it to pull his desired toward him when he firmly pressed his hand to his lower back; the blonde stumbled closer and shivered when he felt chapped lips touch the lower curve of the spiral. "I think it's… brave. That you've sacrificed so much with only indifference from your village." He mumbled resting his forehead on the skin of the other.

Naruto flushed. Releasing his tight hold on a tuff of hair he smoothed it back into place. Continuing to comb his fingers through the roots of the long slick hair he mulled over and over his situation. "T-thank you. But," he made a face at his testimony to come," it's not really that bad. I mean as long as I ignore it I guess and I don't really know them anyway. But they're the closest thing to family, all of them, so I kind of have to forgive them… Well, it sounds awful when I try to explain it." He finished grumbling. Sasuke just nuzzled his cheek further into his stomach.

Naruto gave a quick look around, "There's no one near, Naruto." He was scolded as he glimpsed down at the raven finally. He gave a sheepish smile even if it couldn't be seen. 

Just as a thought came to the Uchiha the slightly captured also remembered that Sasuke liked to lick things, and in particular him. Even if he had a speck of blood on him his tongue was there to wipe it clean. And unfortunate for him Sasuke decided to switch his reasons to impulse and let his slick muscle dot a speck of saliva on the center of the spiral. Naruto flinched; his fingers twitched as well, but didn't pull himself away and allowed his tongue flick out again.

As Sasuke let his tongue out a third time he tilted his head, inclining it enough to open an eye and glimpse briefly into Naruto's; however his tongue continued around the curves and angles leaving a slick trail. Naruto's skin crawled pleasantly, his hairs standing on end, stomaching churning warmly, and his valves opening to let a rush of hormones loose. His hips bucked slightly as his nerves jolted with pleasure; Sasuke's tongue dipped into one of his hipbone pockets, tingling his body. He grunted slightly, "Ngh… Sa-sasu… Sasuke!" he yelped as he felt the tongue slip below his waistband, licking even more sensitive flesh.

Dragging the muscle once more up the spiral Sasuke retracted it, standing up, keeping the other close. Holding Naruto's chin still with one slender finger he licked up his cheek and across his lips. "Hmn, Naruto?" He observed as the dreary eyed blonde opened his mouth, trying to speak, but closed it again, leaving a small gap. Adding his thumb to his chin Sasuke stooped and shoved his tongue into the open mouth, thus stopping any noise tempted to escape save for a small, small wine or whimper. He dipped his probing muscle in and around, digging for some small nerve; Naruto's body almost went limp at the bolts of electircity speeding through his nerve paths, nothing had substained this ammount of desire as his senses screamed for everyone to be touched, coaxed and seduced into a wet spagetti noodle.

One last dip, Sasuke gently touched their lips together, staying close enough to brush against Naruto's as he talked. "Naruto... I-I can't... No, I won't stay away any more, Naruto." He blinked sluggishly. "I've go to get to you. And not with just this..." He kissed him for a long moment full on the lips, then smiled. "So watch out." Unraveling his arms he let Naruto slip from his grip.

And as Naruto and Sasuke's relationship goes the blond was left confused, his thoughts didn't run as straight as the Uchiha's, who was, at the moment, wired on ecstasy. While Sasuke's new Naru-chan stood leaning against the tree, his brows knitted together not a hair in place he shoved his belongings into his sack, slinging it over a bare shoulder. Hand in pocket he waved once and strode off in the 'proper' Uchiha fashion, "Tak tak tak." across the bridge.


End file.
